A Promise to Protect
by Black Betty
Summary: He didn't know how everything got out of control so fast, but he knew what he had to do afterwards. He had to just keep watching over her, never letting her know who he really was or that he was even there, he just had to protect her
1. Prologue

A Promise to Protect

He was there when she first went into labor, in the bathroom getting ready for her graduation from college, and he was there standing on the almost completely closed off balcony of the hospital room when she gave birth to them. In fact he was there for everything; their first day of preschool and kindergarten, the day their mom got her first and finest job, the nights their mom would call a babysitter only to come back about four hours later, go to her room and cry because, as she said, "no one understands her. No one understood her life and her children and the love she could feel around her everyday coming from someone, but she couldn't tell who it was."

Yes, he was there for everything and while watching the years go past and the children grow older, but the mom only aging slightly (if anything) his heart grew bigger and bigger for them.

"Hey, you coming home soon?" He heard a voice say over his cellphone as he watched intently high up in a tree the children play with their mother.

He sighed because he really didn't want to go back to his crummy apartment, but he knew that he should be soon. "Yeah, I guess so Miroku. I just don't want to leave them yet that is all."

"Yasha, how about you just come home and them go back once she is putting them to bed?" The man named Miroku asked.

He had to agree, it sounded like a good idea. That way he could protect them when their guard was down. "Yeah, ok…I'll be there in a bit."

InuYasha stood up on the branch from his crouched position. He was wearing his usual black t-shirt and jeans that made his extraordinary silver hair stand out along with his white fuzzy dog-ears. His bright golden eyes shown through the branches as he finally gave one last sigh, a longing look and then jumped off into the night.


	2. A Dream and a Simple Touch

Chapter 1

Kagome looked up from playing with her two children at the tree that stood outside their house. She had thought she saw a blur of something but soon decided it was nothing, but she couldn't help the feeling of emptiness she felt deep within her soul. It was the same feeling she got every once in a while each day. She never really could place it, but her miko energy definitely felt weakened each time it happened.

"Mommy, what was that weird feeling?" A young girl about the age of six asked.

Kagome looked down at her adorable children who had stopped momentarily playing with their playdough. They were twins, a boy and a girl and both were very unique and always had to wear to a special bracelet that wouldn't let people see what they really looked like, but when they it was just family, it was alright not to wear. So, Kagome smiled down at a little girl who had long dark hair and gold eyes. She then glanced over at her son who had long silver hair, dog-ears and violet/blue eyes.

"Oh, honey, it was nothing. Probably just our miko energy sensing a demon or something off in the distance."

"Really?! That's cool. Where are the demons?" the little boy asked.

"They are everywhere, Baby, but you can't see them because they wear special things like you, but we can sense them because we are unique," Kagome explained patting them on the head.

"Why are we so unique, Mommy?" Mizuki asked.

Kagome instantly froze

"Miroku, where is your sorry ass?" InuYasha called out as he opened the door to his apartment and called for his long time best friend.

"I'm making myself the best damn dinner ever, my friend," Miroku said back as InuYasha walked into their small kitchen.

InuYasha sighed as he looked at the feast Miroku was cooking. It was macaroni and cheese…again. InuYasha loved noodles but not this much, and plus it wasn't even Ramen…his favorite. InuYasha sat down at their small table and half watched as his friend cooked.

Miroku wasn't really a bad guy. He had shoulder length dark hair that was kept pulled back in low pony tail and he wore a long purple tunic and a pair of jeans. He was a supposed monk, but he acted more like a pervert everyday. In fact he still had a giant bruise on his eye from his latest victim. A strong, independent girl named Sango, who when he asked his infamous question, "Will you bear my children, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on!" And with Sango, being Sango apparently, she punched him square in the eye. They had met on the street passing each other during a lunch break, and that's where it all went down, yet somehow Miroku still got her number.

"So, when are you going to come out in the open and tell Kagome that you love her?" Miroku asked as he sat down with a large bowl of macaroni and cheese and to InuYasha's distast, tobascco sauce covering it.

"That hurts my nose," grunted InuYasha as he sat back from the table.

"That wasn't my question and you know it. Why do you keep avoiding it?"

"What am I supposed to do? Huh? Knock on her door and say, 'Hi, I'm the father of your children, I'm the one who raped you that one night and I've been watching over you for the past six years.' Yeah, I don't think that would go over to well. She would probably purify the shit out of me."

Miroku's fork filled of noodles stopped midway to his mouth and he gaped at InuYasha. "She is a miko?"

"Yeah, I figured that out a few weeks ago. It amazes that she didn't purify me when I did that to her. Or that she hasn't sensed me by now."

"Well there are two very good explanations for this probably."

"And those would be," answered InuYasha looking bored.

"Either one, you are her soul mate and this was meant to actually happen, or two, she just hasn't tapped that far into her powers yet."

_Soul mates? Could that really be? No…I did this out of stupidity. She is too wonderful to have me, a hanyou, a worthless half-breed, as a soul mate. Let alone someone she could love._ InuYasha abruptly stood up and walked away from the table down the hall way towards his room. "Its definitely your second thought, the first one would be impossible!" He yelled back at Miroku with a deafening slam of his door confirming he was done talking.

Miroku took another bite of his dinner and sighed. "If only he would open his eyes," he mumbled to himself quietly enough that his friend's sensitive hearing wouldn't even pick up. _When I've gone there with him to see her, him sitting in that tree, I can feel the bond. I can feel that they have a special connection, but I guess….whatever. He'll open his eyes soon enough._

**He couldn't see anything but red. He couldn't feel anything but red hot heat.**

**He could smell the blood on his claws and also the smell of something sweet and flowery all around him.**

"**Please, please, what are you doing?!?!" A young girl screamed.**

**InuYasha looked down and saw a young girl beneath him. He was pinning her down by her arms and her head was moving back and forth while screamed at him wondering what he was doing. "Stop moving!" He demanded as he slammed her arms back.**

"**Please don't hurt me!" Kagome screamed with tears pouring out of her eyes as she looked up into blood red ones.**

"**NO! You will be mine!"**

"NO!" InuYasha screamed as he bolted awake off of his bed. He was breathing heavey and sweat was pouring off of him. He hated that dream, the dream that was actually a reality.

He looked over at his clock and realized that is was ten o'clock at night. "Shit!" He exclaimed as he jumped up out of bed and bolted out of his room.

"Later," Miroku waved as he could hear his friend dash out the door, without even a goodbye.

"Goodnight, Sweetie," Kagome cooed as she tucked in Mizuki.

"G'night, Mommy," Mizuki yawned as she rolled over and within in seconds was silently asleep.

Kagome got up and looked around the room. It was a small room, one that would definitely get smaller as the kids grew older, but the twins enjoyed it now at least. Kagome walked over and looked over at the two twin sized beds that were almost right next to each other and that held her sleeping children. _They have gotten so big,_ she thought to herself. _I just hope that one day, they are able to walk around this world as hanyous and not have to wear those damn concealment charms._

Kagome looked out the window and could hear a rusteling of the leaves from the tree outside of their house. _That presence. I can feel it again,_ she almost smiled at the thought; that presence that she could feel and that was somewhat comforting. She smiled one last time and walked out of the room closing the door. Going to her own room, Kagome felt the presence in their as well and smiled to herself again as she laid down her bed to go to sleep.

InuYasha watched her intently as she did all this. Not wanting to take his eyes off of her for a second. This was his favorite part of the night, when they were asleep and he didn't have to stay so hidden, but he could just bask in their aura.

**She could feel the long claws cutting into her and his swear dripping down on her as he ravanged her over and over again.**

"**PLEASE STOP!" She begged, but when she looked up through all the tears all she saw were blazing red eyes that seemed devoid of all emotion.**

**He slammed into her mouth with a fiery kiss that she couldn't help but to respond to. This is all because, even though she was crying out in pain and begging for him to stop, she deep down enjoyed it and that was the thought that made her want to die the most.**

"**Calm down," the rough dog demon hissed in her ear. "I don't want to accidentally have to sharpen my claws with you."**

**Kagome immediately tensed up feeling the strong change of his aura. **

"**Be a good girl and kiss me back, and say my name."**

**Kagome's body began to rack with sobs as the demon above her began pushing harder and harder into her. "I don't know your name," she managed to choke out.**

**The demon sneered at her for a moment and then right before the last bone-crushing kiss where he would change her life forever he whispered, "InuYasha".**

Kagome sat upright in bed almost immediately. "InuYasha," she whispered to herself touching her lips. She hadn't dreamt about that part of the accident ever before. The name, however; seemed to fit as it rolled across her tongue and could immediately feel warmth surround her heart, as sickening as that may seem.

InuYasha peered in her bedroom window and watched her, utterly shocked that she had said his name. His name sounded beautiful on her angel lips, but he knew that she was never meant to speak his name, and that made his heart plummet to the ground.

Kagome looked over at the tree outside her window and could feel eyes watching her. _I wonder what this really is, what this presence really is._ She couldn't help but go to the window and look out. Lucikly InuYasha had seen it coming though and he jumped up silently on to her roof so he wouldn't be spotted.

He could feel her aura and he just wanted to reach down and touch her so badly.

_I can feel it even stronger now, god its so comforting,_ she sighed closing her eyes. Then, out of no where she could feel a hand caressing her cheek.


	3. Can I really go to dinner

Chapter 2

The feeling of it was unimaginable and the hand, whosever it was because she dared not to open her eyes in case it were to go away, felt right. It felt like it belonged….there on her face, caressing it softly.

"Kagome," she heard whispered from a soft voice, one that she concluded must have been the owner of the hand, but she still had yet to open her eyes.

"Please, please tell me who you are," she whispered into the night and the hand stilled for a moment.

InuYasha didn't know what to do. He was so close to being caught, but it appeared that she was enjoying this. Then when she asked him to tell him who he was he almost actually did it. He almost told her his name, but he knew it would not end right. It would end terribly actually and he didn't want to face that at all. He just wanted to relish in the touch of her skin, the touch that drove him crazy those six years ago.

When InuYasha's hand stilled for a moment, Kagome instantly was afraid that this man, this man with his hard hands that drove her crazy would leave her. "Don't leave," she pleaded grabbing a hold of his hand and a lightening bolt shock went through their systems surprising the both of them, but Kagome still kept her eyes closed. "No one understands me, no one understands what I'm going through."

"Don't worry Kagome, everything will be alright. I'll protect you," whispered InuYasha one last time before jumping away from her and onto a nearby roof where he could hide.

Instantly Kagome opened her eyes and stared wide-eyed out the window into the dark neighborhood that surrounded her house.

_What was that?!_ Kagome asked herself as tears began to fill her eyes. _It was all just a dream that was it. I must have been sleepwalking._ Although Kagome wasn't even convinced with her own answer she still went with it and climbed back into her bed as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Kagome," InuYasha whimpered as he constantly berated himself for what he had just done tonight. He could feel the connection he had with her and it was, as he told himself, probably just because he had done that awful thing to her, not because they were soul mates. A little part of him however still wished upon all the heavens that she would actually love him some day.

The next day Kagome sat at her desk at her work thinking about the previous night and how real everything felt. She looked up at her computer screen and shook her head. She was supposed to be one of the writers for the most popular magazine in Tokyo, _The Geisha Heart_, which was really just a spin off of _Vogue_, but it added a bit more into Japanese heritage. Kagome was the author of the political column where basically you would state plainly what was going on throughout the world and tell it how it really was. She was one brave girl for doing that.

"Kagome! How was your vacation, my dear friend?" A young girl asked plopping down in the desk next to Kagome's.

Kagome looked over and smiled at her friend Sango Taiyja. She was a beautiful girl with her long dark hair pulled up into a ponytail and she had on a light green top with a pretty white skirt, which was terribly uncharacteristic for this tomboy.

"What are you wearing a skirt for, Sango?" Kagome asked bewildered.

Sango sighed wearily. "I'm going on a date tonight with this stupid pervert houshi named Miroku."

"Oh, you mean that guy who you punched in the eye?"

"That's the one!" Sango exclaimed as she began typing up her next article, she was the fitness expert.

Kagome was now officially confused. "Then why are you going on a date with him then?"

"Because he told me he would bring one of his friends along, so there was a reassurance that he my not be too perverted.

"Oh."

Sango decided to quickly change the subject because of the crestfallen look on Kagome's face. She knew Kagome just didn't have good luck around men, and it was probably because she had kids. "So, how was your vacation?"

"Oh, it was ok," she sighed. "The kids and I just stayed at home the whole time. We didn't really feel like going out and plus the kids keep asking about things they felt."

"Things they felt? Like that one presence that we always feel?"

"I think that is the one they feel as well, but oh well."

"Well, you do know it has a slight demonic aura to it don't you?"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. How could she forget? It was almost similar to that demon that raped her and it was definitely the one who she felt last night in her dream. "I know and it's also the one that makes me feel the most safe, and that's the sickening part of it all."

"Well, if it makes you feel safe that is a good thing, Kagome. Don't you think so?"

"I…I…don't know."

Sango watched the emotions flicker across her best friend's face. They would go from hurt, to anger, pain, love, sadness and then finally loneliness. "What's wrong? You seem to be doing a lot of thinking in that head of yours."

"Well, last night, I don't even know if it was a dream or not, but it was so real it was amazing."

"What happened?"

"Well, I woke up and I went to the window feeling the aura surrounding me and also feeling a pair of eyes watching me. I closed my eyes so I could just wrap the aura around me and then all of a sudden I heard my name and someone started stroking my cheek, almost lovingly. It was amazing," breathed Kagome. "It felt so right it was remarkable, and then he left," she finished sad by the outcome of it.

"Didn't you see who it was? I mean hell Kagome! It could have been a killer!"

"I'm not that stupid, Sango. It was the same aura that we've been feeling whenever we are out and about or at my house sometimes. I could just tell that it was safe to be like that."

"So you kept your eyes closed but could hear your name spoken?"

"Yeah, and he also told me that he would protect me from everything."

Sango looked at Kagome and couldn't decide if her friend had finally cracked. She knew that Kagome was having a hard time with the kids and no one really understanding her, except for Sango of course. Kagome was one troubled soul and Sango was beginning to really worry about her. "Did you smell anything?"

Kagome looked up at Sango confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just curious. Usually demons have a certain scent that is easy to pick up," she answered turning back to her work.

Kagome turned back to her work as well trying to remember and then realized he did smell like something. He smelled of fresh wood, pine needles and the earth. Kagome glanced back at Sango and decided it would be best not to mention this to her. It would be her secret.

After a few hours of both of the girls tediously typing Sango finally had to ask the question that had been bugging her. "Hey, Kagome?" She asked as the girls walked down to the nearest café to grab lunch.

"What's up?"

"You want to go on this date with me after work? He said he was bringing his other friend so it would all work out perfect!"

Kagome sighed and looked forward while walking down the street. "I don't know, Sango. It will probably just end badly."

"Why? You aren't actually set up to date this guy, all I need is a back up person and its only for a quick dinner after work."

Kagome considered the idea, but then soon realized she wasn't even dressed for this date. "Sango, I can't. I have the kids and plus I'm not dressed for a date at all."

"Actually, you won't have to watch the kids because I've already called up Kohaku so he is to pick up the kids from school and then watch them until we are done. Plus, look at you! You look fantastic in that cute little outfit you got going on now."

Kagome stopped at a shop window and looked at her reflection. She sighed realizing that she did actually look really cute today. She was wearing a very casual, knee-length, black skirt with a black jacket that matched with a turquoise top underneath that brought out her bright, ocean blue eyes. _I'm going to regret this…_ "Ok, I'll go with you, but only because you've already taken all the trouble to set this up."

"Perfect!" Sango cheered as they made their way into the café.

"Oh, InuYasha!" Miroku called out as they were sitting in their small office working.

"What do you want, Monk?" InuYasha ground out.

InuYasha and Miroku were working at one of the largest offices in Tokyo for writing up legal cases that happened and then putting them into print. It was a long boring job spent on the computer all day and typing up mindless reports that never really went anywhere except into files that nobody read once complete. It drove InuYasha crazy.

"Well my good friend, we have a date tonight!"

InuYasha turned and looked over at his friend. "Wait, you are switching over to guys? Stay the hell away from me man!" He grimaced pushing his chair away from Miroku's.

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that! I have hooked us up with two of the most beautiful woman, well at least I know the one is, this evening and it is going to be wonderful."

"I'm not going on any date. You know I can't, I have to go to Kagome's tonight."

"InuYasha, I think she will be ok for a few hours. I really need this man! She is beautiful and I'm crazy about her."

InuYasha sighed. _This all sounds way too familiar. Just like that one chick a few months ago. I'm not going to do it._ "Man, she is not going to fall for you and you know it. She punched you in the goddamn eye!"

"She did because she loves me!" Miroku smiled goofily. "Come on! PLEASE!!!"

"How do I know this isn't just one of those flings and just a one night stand like the last date a month ago you made me sit through?" InuYasha questioned as he got back to working.

"Believe me man, she is the one I want forever."

InuYasha looked over at Miroku's face and couldn't believe that there was literal seriousness there. He looked like he would absolutely die if InuYasha didn't actually join, and it was a pitiful way to look. So, InuYasha did the only thing he could really do. "Ok, I'll go tonight."


	4. Sex and Combat

Chapter 3

Walking down the sidewalk, both pairs were merely a mile way from each other and both very nervous about this date.

"Sango, are you sure I really have to go? I mean, what if he doesn't even really bring his friend! How awkward would that be?" Kagome complained, as they were only a block away.

"Kagome Higurashi, you are coming!" Sango ordered as she grabbed Kagome's arm and began pulling her faster.

"I'm going to never do this again after this date," InuYasha stated as him and Miroku were only a block away from the restaurant they were going to be at.

"Oh, InuYasha…you are so silly! You are going to love tonight and reward me for the rest of your life!"

"Keh."

They walked a little longer until InuYasha suddenly stopped immediately and stood still as the world seemed to stop as well. Miroku looked up and realized they were at the restaurant. Turning to his friend he said, "Wow, InuYasha, I didn't even know that you knew which restaurant it was!"

InuYasha didn't respond though, he just kept staring straight ahead.

Miroku followed his gaze and saw Sango only a mere half block away talking rapidly with another woman. As she came a bit more in focus, Miroku suddenly realized who it was. It was Kagome.

_HOLY SHIT! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!_ InuYasha screamed in his head and began stepping backwards but it was too late.

"Hello, Miroku," a young woman said stepping up to Miroku and InuYasha with Kagome.

"Hello, my sweet," Miroku smiled kissing her hand, which she immediately yanked away.

"Don't start that shit with me, or you will end up with another black eye, Asshole." Sango said smiling slightly since it was really a sweet attempt.

Kagome stood there staring down embarrassed as the two talked and she couldn't help but feel Miroku's friend's eyes staring at her and she couldn't figure out why.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sango exclaimed. "Miroku this is Kagome," she smiled.

Kagome looked up and Miroku and InuYasha both stood still, she had the most beautiful blue eyes. Miroku though, instantly realized his dazed state and smiled warmly. "Ahh, Miss Kagome, how wonderful to meet you!" Miroku said shaking her hand and giving it a kiss.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

Miroku hit InuYasha on the back slightly and glared up at him.

"Oh…. uh…. hi," he stuttered trying to stop staring at him.

Kagome looked up at him and world seemed to stop for a second as the one set of ocean eyes collided with the gold ones. Kagome finally after a second find her voice and stuck out her hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Kagome," she smiled sweetly.

InuYasha's ears swiveled to her voice and his expression changed. "Keh." He shook her hand quickly trying to ignore the feeling of electricity that was sent through his arm at her touch.

Miroku watched his friend put on his mask and he smiled at the two beauties in front of him. "Sorry about him," he said nonchalantly. "He can be a grumpy guss. Shall we go eat?"

Sango looked over at Kagome who had a strange look on her face, like she knew Miroku's friend and she looked at his friend and couldn't figure out why he seemed so familiar as well. She turned back around and smiled at Miroku. "Yeah, that sounds great!"

The dinner was going well, as they sat in a fairly nice Italian restaurant with clothed tables and Tiffany lamp lighting. Sango and Kagome were sitting across from Miroku and InuYasha at a little booth in the corner. Miroku and Sango seemed to be hitting it off just fine, talking and laughing about many things while Kagome and InuYasha just kind of sat there stealing glances at each other and randomly making a statement in whatever conversation the new couple was having.

Kagome looked up from her lasagna and saw InuYasha looking down at his just playing with his food. She could tell he was bored, but when she looked at him longer she felt a familiarity with him that she couldn't quite stick and also that feeling was back again; that same aura feeling that had been surrounding her more the past two days.

"So," she began as she tried to tune out Sango and Miroku's incessant chattering about bike riding. "What do you do? Do you work at the same place that Miroku works at?"

InuYasha couldn't believe it. She was actually talking to him and he couldn't exactly think of what to say. "Uh…uh…yeah, we work together and he is my roommate too."

"Oh really?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, you know, it cuts back on costs real nice actually," he said trying to calm his nerves down. He had never had the chance to see her eyes up close and they were startling beautiful.

"I'm sure it does real well. I work with Sango, but I have a place of my own."

_Yeah I know._ "That sounds nice, so you live by yourself?"

"Eh, not exactly," she smiled nervously. _This isn't going anywhere I don't think,_ Kagome thought to herself. _So it should be ok to tell him about Mizuki and Itaro._

He just had to pry because he already knew the answer. "What do you mean? Don't tell me you are one of those freaky cat ladies," he smirked and he could see the fire light in her eyes.

"I'm not a cat lady!" She exclaimed offended. "What are you thinking? Do I look like a cat lady to you?!"

Sango and Miroku both stopped to look at Kagome and InuYasha. "What are ya doin' Takakashi?" Miroku asked casually, remembering not to use his first name.

"I'm asking her if she is a cat lady," replied InuYasha nonchalantly.

"Takakashi, she isn't a cat lady!" Sango replied hottily.

Kagome looked at Sango and than began laughing. InuYasha immediately dropped his jaw at her beautiful laugh. He had never heard her laugh like that before, not even with her children. It sounded like pure enjoyment.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked her.

"Oh…. you…two…." she continued laughing barely able to get any words out. "Are so funny!"

"What do you mean?" Said InuYasha with a scowl forming on his face.

"Oh, its nothing, nothing at all," Kagome smiled suppressing a giggle.

Sango looked at Kagome surprised. _She hasn't acted like this in god knows how long! This is fabulous!_ She then turned back to Miroku and tried to start up another conversation that immediately got underway.

Kagome turned back to InuYasha and could see the under the scowl, she could see a slight smile. "So, Takakashi, that's a weird name isn't it?"

"Its my last name," InuYasha answered uncomfortably.

"What's your first name?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I don't like it, so lets not talk about it."

"Oh, ok." She answered looking back down at her food.

InuYasha looked back down as well and began fiddling with his food. He couldn't believe how well things were going in a way, but he didn't want to risk it at all. He couldn't get too close. "So, who do you live with then? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Kagome looked up when he spoke. He sounded kind of sad when he asked who she was staying with, like it would hurt his feelings to know that she had a boyfriend. "Not exactly," she laughed.

"Then who?"

"My two children."

InuYasha was surprised she came out and said that she had two kids already. _This must have been why everyone else turned her down before; well I'm not going to let that happen this time. I told her I would protect her, and I will. I just hope she doesn't care that I'm a half-demon._ "Really? How old are they?"

_Is he actually interested in my children?! How amazing! Tonight feels so wonderful!_ "They are both six…twins, a boy and a girl."

"That must be nice," smiled InuYasha. "That way they can look after each other."

Kagome smiled. _This guy…. why does he feel so familiar?_ "Yeah, they are sweethearts and although they are young, they can still take care of each other."

InuYasha smiled at how wonderful it was to talk to her. He had always wanted to talk to Kagome in person, but knew, that she would probably turn him away in a heart beat at what he was, be she had to know just by looking at him that he was a hanyou, so why wasn't she turning him away. Granted, her kids were hanyou, but they were her kids.

Kagome noticed the scowl that was slowly forming it way onto his face. "What's wrong? I'm sorry if I upset you about my kids."

"No, no, its not that," he grimaced looking at Miroku and Sango who were currently playing footsie. "Its just that…I don't know, I'm surprised you are so excepting," he said looking down.

"So excepting? Of what?"

"Of what? Don't you see these ears, woman?"

Kagome scuffed at his now rude attitude. Of course she noticed the ears, she thought they were adorable and she had been itching all night to just touch them. "Of course, I do, silly! Who care is you are a half-demon, I don't see anything wrong with it!"

Miroku and Sango had stopped talking once again to get in on what was going on with their conversation. Miroku dropped his jaw as Kagome said this to his best friend.

InuYasha just had his mouth hanging open and he began stuttering. "You…you…you don't care?"

"No, not at all silly!" She giggled as she stuffed more of her dinner in her mouth.

_Damn, for a tiny girl she sure does eat a lot._ InuYasha smiled. "Well, thanks."

Miroku nudged InuYasha. "Hey man, you wanna go to the restroom with me?"

InuYasha dumbly shook his head and followed his friend back to the restroom.

Sango turned to Kagome and smiled. "I see you are having fun, could this be a potential guy?"

Kagome blushed and shook her head. "I don't know. There is this HUGE familiarity about him, like I've known him for a long time and he doesn't seem fazed that I have kids, so that is a plus. He just seems so nice, except for his hardass cover up."

"Yeah, he sure does seem like he has a mask on most of the time."

"So," Kagome said changing the subject. "How is Miroku passing the test?"

Sango blushed this time as well. "He is doing just fine if he didn't try and keep straying to perverted subjects, which is why I keep kicking him under the table."

"Oh, goodness," Kagome laughed. "I was wondering what was going on under there."

"So, why don't you and Takakashi get to know each other more, go take a walk with him."

"Oh, Sango, I can't. I have to get back to Mizuki and Itaro."

"Don't worry about them Kagome! Kohaku doesn't have school tomorrow and it taking care of them, no worries!"

"I'll think about it," Kagome answered fiddling with her napkin.

"Go for a walk with her InuYasha." Miroku stated as he relieved himself in the stall.

"It wouldn't be a good idea. Sooner or later she is going to put two and two together, Miroku." InuYasha sighed as he looked in the mirror and his ears twitched.

Miroku noticed this and smirked. "What are they talking about?"

InuYasha blushed and rinsed his face off with water. "I can't make it out, there are too many other people out there."

"InuYasha, I can see how happy it makes you to be finally talking to her and the aura surrounding you two is unbelievable! Just go ask her if she wants you to walk her home or something. It's not going to work, and think it would be easier to watch over her if you already there."

InuYasha thought about it for a second. IT did make sense to him, but he didn't know what really to do. His heart kept telling him to get closer, but his brain kept telling him that he would end up hurting her. He had to make a decision but he couldn't think of what to do. "Lets, go out to the girls. They are probably wondering where we are.

"Hey guys," Kagome smiled as she saw InuYasha and Miroku come back to their booth. The feeling that she had before he left immediately came back and she felt safe once again.

"Isn't that usually a woman thing to do? Going to the bathroom in pairs I mean," smirked Sango.

Miroku smiled at her coyly. "My dear, how else were we supposed to discuss the beauty of the two fine ladies sitting in front of us and leaving us breathless?"

The two girls both blushed and giggled. "Good cover," giggled Sango.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha and smiled. He seemed to be in deep thought and the look on his face was priceless…it was a confused puppy look. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no, not at all."

"Hmm, ok," she smiled shyly.

InuYasha looked at her and could feel the tension between them slowly lessen even more. "Hey," he said softly

She looked up and noticed he had whispered that to her. "What?" She whispered back.

"You wanna, maybe leave those two alone? They are driving me crazy with all that stupid stuff they are talking about."

Kagome directed her attention casually over to Sango and Miroku and smiled to herself. They were talking about something having to do with sex and combat. Kagome turned back to InuYasha and smiled. "Sure."

AN: Thank you so much to my reviewers. I'm sorry this one is short, but alas…I thought I had made you wait to long and I was having an awful writers block on this story for a few weeks. ANYWHO, thanks again and I hope you enjoyed your reading! -BB


	5. Golden Eyes

Chapter 4

After the two had said their goodbyes to the two smirking occupants left at the restaurant, Kagome and InuYasha made their way down the street towards a park that was on the way to Kagome's apartment.

It had gotten chilly and Kagome had on her pea coat while InuYasha just simply wore his suit jacket. Kagome looked over at him and shivered. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not really, I don't get as cold as other people do," he answered. "You look cold though with that coat all bundled up."

"Just a little, but this coat is so nice and warm. So how was your dinner?"

"It was ok."

"I love eating," admitted Kagome laughing. "I don't know why, but I usually scarf everything down!"

InuYasha laughed. He had seen her eat before, and sometimes it was just ridiculous, she was a monster. Her kids were just like her as well. "I like ramen a lot. I love it so much that I bet I could probably eat ten times more than you can."

Kagome laughed. "I'll take you up on that sometime and we can see if you are right or not."

InuYasha smiled as they continued on down the pathway of the park in a terribly comfortable silence. They soon came to a row of benches amongst some trees that were starting to turn color. "You wanna take a seat?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome contemplated for a moment. She had to get home soon, but what would one little break hurt? "Sure," she smiled.

They sat down together and InuYasha clenched his clawed hands together in nervous anticipation. "So, your children, how do you manage to take care of them?"

Kagome winced at that question. _He probably expects me to say they have a father._ "Oh, I work it out. Sango and her younger brother help me a lot and so does my mom and my aunt; somehow, it just kind of works. I spend as much time with them as I can, but sometimes its hard."

"That sounds nice. I'm sure they love you for that and when they get older they will appreciate all that you've done for them."

"I hope," Kagome smiled looking up at him and once again his beautiful golden eyes captured her. _His eyes are just like Mizuki's. _She then looked up at his ears quickly and smiled. _And his ears and hair are just like Itaro's, fascinating._ "Hey, can I do something real quick?"

InuYasha looked confused. "Uh, sure?"

"Ok!" Kagome instantly flew her hand up to his head and started to rub his ears.

InuYasha instantly relaxed and felt as though he were in heaven. _This feels incredible…_

Kagome started to giggle softly at the dreamlike expression on his face and the gentle purring noise he was making. "I take it you like that.

InuYasha instantly snapped out of his daze and swatted her hand away. "Keh," he grumbled, as he looked the other way with a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"Oh, don't turn into a sulker," she smiled as she grabbed his hand, but immediately tensed up. She knew that hand, she had felt it before and she couldn't place exactly where.

InuYasha felt the spark once again and could sense Kagome's aura tense up and flare to figure out who he really was. "Are you ok?"

Kagome shook her head to try and clear it from all her senses overloading at once. "Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine."

InuYasha was about to say something when all of a sudden there was a large explosion that rocked the very bench they were sitting on.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kagome screamed as she jumped into InuYasha's arms scared.

He reveled in the touch of her arms around him for just a second until she started screaming. "OH NO! THE KIDS!!!! OH MY GOD!" She cried as tears began to fill her eyes as she pointed at the smoke filled sky that was right where her apartment was.

InuYasha immediately sensed the aura of his kids in danger and immediately jumped into action. He knelt down in front of Kagome with his back to her. "JUMP ON!"

"What?!" She yelled at him as sirens ripped through the air.

"Get on, we are going to go save the kids!"

Kagome immediately did what he said and InuYasha immediately began running towards her apartment. Kagome held on to him with all her life deadly afraid that InuYasha would drop her. "AHH!" She screamed as InuYasha then jumped up into the trees and then began running through the air. It was like flying to her and Kagome, besides the situation, never felt so alive.

"Don't let go Kagome, it will be ok! I'll protect you!" He said as he jumped off of a skyscraper he jumped on to get to her apartment faster.

Kagome's world instantly froze. She had heard that before, she knew that voice, and the feel of his hands on her thighs felt all to familiar, but lucky for InuYasha she didn't have time to put two and two together before she saw her kids and Kohaku sitting outside of their house watching the building beside them burn.

"MOMMY!" The two children yelled as they watched the man with the dog ears and long hair fall from the sky with their mommy on his back.

InuYasha dropped down and couldn't believe what he saw. The children were out in the open without their concealment bracelets. Kagome noticed this as well and immediately tried to hide them behind her.

"Well, thank you, but I think I should tend to my kids now," Kagome breathed out as she tried to keep them from being seen, but they were still poking their heads out behind her

"Who is he, Mommy?" Mizuki asked pointing at InuYasha as she noticed his gold eyes. "He has my pretty eyes!"

InuYasha smiled at the kids. They were adorable. "He has ears like me too! Mommy who is he?"

Kagome sighed and turned around to Kohaku. "Kohaku, take the kids inside please. They need to get away from this smoke before they inhale too much of it."

"Ok," nodded Kohaku as he quickly scooped up the kids even though they tried desperately to get back to InuYasha.

"You know, you don't have to put them back inside," tried InuYasha. He really wanted to spend time with them more, to be able to be with them in real life.

"No, no they do. They shouldn't be outside and they know that," Kagome sighed frustrated as she began walking up the steps to her apartment. "It was a lovely evening though."

"Kagome, can I stay with you guys just for a little bit longer?"

Kagome looked back at him and his pleading eyes, which were so much like Mizuki's. His ears were slightly lowered and he felt sincere enough. "I just don't know…" She breathed looking down.

InuYasha got the hint right away. She was trying to protect her children and their appearances from the outside world. InuYasha smiled sadly, "Thank you for this evening, Kagome; it was fabulous. I'll never forget it." He then immediately jumped into the air and off he went above the skyscrapers and Kagome could barely see him he was so fast.

Kagome could feel tears coming it her eyes but quickly shook them away as she headed in to her house.

InuYasha was perched up on top of a building waiting for the commotion to die down before he went back to Kagome's, when his cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how is everything going?" He heard Miroku ask from the other end.

InuYasha scoffed. _He probably just wants to know if we've done anything perverted. Damn Monk!_ "Aren't you supposed to be on a date, Monk?"

"Sango's little brother called telling her what happened, so she is off right now talking to Kagome, but from the sounds of it, you aren't with Kagome anymore."

"Nope," sighed InuYasha dejectedly.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, its ok…really it is. She was just protecting her children. They didn't have there concealment bracelets on when they ran outside, so it made kind of a…"

"Well, that's great…umm…yeah tomorrow sounds fine! Ok, talk to you later!"

"Bye?" InuYasha asked confused but then must have figured that Sango had just come back. "Oh, fuckin' well," he sighed. He looked down at Kagome's and decided that now would be a good time to go back and watch over her.

"Who was that guy?" Kohaku asked as Kagome started making a snack for them.

Kagome blushed. "That was Takakashi," she smiled to herself.

"Takakashi you say?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, it just sounds strangely familiar for some reason, that's all. So did you have fun?"

"Yeah, actually I did. He was so great to be around."

"It seemed like you two were pretty happy before you made him leave, which by the way, why did you do that? He's a half-demon too ya know."

Kagome set down a plate of celery and dip and sighed. She knew it all to well that he was a hanyou but for some odd reason she felt a need to hide them from him, to not let him know what they really looked like. "I don't know, I mean he seemed so nice and everything, but there was just this feeling that overcame me telling me to hide them. I wish I hadn't, his feelings looked really hurt, but I just had to."

"You know," started Kohaku with a mouthful of celery. "He's the first guy who has ever been totally excepting of you having kids. Don't you find that strange? Plus, there is something weird about his aura…like it's a bit familiar."

"You got that feeling too," asked Kagome surprised. She knew Sango had, but Kohaku too? There had to be something going on she concluded.

"Yeah, I did and its not exactly a bad thing, but oddly enough it mixed well with yours," shrugged Kohaku as he got up and went into the living room with the kids.

_He's right,_ thought Kagome to herself. _He did feel so good, and whenever he had me in his arms, Jesus….was that not fabulous or not. Takakashi feels so familiar…almost too familiar in a way, but then again, maybe that is just a good thing. Maybe this will actually progress into something more…_ Kagome smiled and stood up looking at her kids playing in the living room with their toys. "They are my life…" she mumbled as she soon joined them.

**Kagome felt arms wrapped tight around her even in her sleep and she could feel the soft vibrations of his chest against her back and it comforted her during the nightmare she was just having. Soon the arms slid off of her and she could hear a man basically whimpering and she could feel wet drops fall on her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes as she heard: "Don't worry, I'll protect you…" She then saw a flash of bright gold eyes staring back at her.**

Kagome laid still in bed as the dream replayed itself over and over again in her head. She could barely make out the demon that had its arms around her, but she could feel them, almost if they were really there. The voice was all too similar…all too much like that of someone she knew, but couldn't place.

_What am I doing? _InuYasha asked himself as he sat outside of Kagome's window and watched her lie awake in her dark room. _I need to just leave her alone, stop watching __her_ _all the time. I should focus more on the kids…_ InuYasha's eyes then got a glazed over look on them as he remembered seeing them for the first time with them looking at him as well. He couldn't believe the feeling that over took him, pure bliss and love…much like the feeling he got every time he talked to Kagome.

It had been a week since their dinner date and InuYasha still couldn't figure out what to do, he knew what he wanted to do.

"Yasha, I am so sick of you moping around all day! Go talk to her!" Miroku yelled at him as they sat in their office together at work.

"I can't," grumbled InuYasha as he typed harder on the keys hoping to tune Miroku out.

"Yes, you can. Hell…you could even tell her that you were the father of her children. You could honestly tell her that everything that you've done since that day, but you are driving me insane! Please go out with her again at least!"

InuYasha turned to him with sad eyes. "I want to be apart of that family and being with her the other night was just a huge tease. She would never want to be with me, Miroku. Plus, once she finds out that I'm the awful beast that did that to her…she is going to purify the shit out of me and send me straight to hell."

"No she won't! I was talking to Sango last night and she told me that Kagome had a real good time with you the other night and that it seemed like Kagome wanted to see you again."

InuYasha's ears slightly perked up. "Really?"

"Really, really. Now why don't you call her or something?"

"I don't have her phone number and it would be weird if I just showed up at her door."

"How about this? How about I call Sango since they are probably at work as we speak and I just ask her if she can hand off the phone to Kagome and then you two can chat. Does that sound ok?"

"It sounds stupid," grunted InuYasha turning back to his computer.

"Well, I'm going to do it because you are driving me up the frickin' wall and I'm sick of it."

"Keh."

"Don't be so stubborn, Yash! I mean come on… This is ridiculous that you haven't talked to her since then. You go there every night!"

"That's to watch over her and the pups."

"Wouldn't you rather be there on the inside with them instead of on the outside?"

"Keh."

"Exactly my friend!" Miroku smiled triumphantly picking up his cell phone. "I'm going to call my lovely lady friend right now."

"Keh."

Miroku dialed the number and soon got the sweetest voice he ever heard.

"Hello?"

"Hi, my sweet!"

"Hi, Miroku," Sango replied distractedly. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering My Dear, if I could get Kagome on the phone because I have a certain hanyou over here that is currently driving me insane with his ignorance."

"Kagome?" Sango asked surprised.

Kagome looked over with wide eyes. "Takakashi?" She mouthed over to Sango.

Sango nodded her head and Kagome's whole face lit up. She was afraid that he hadn't liked her at all.

"Sure, I think that would be doable."

"Great!" Miroku replied handing the phone over to InuYasha, who of course, took it grudgingly.

"Hello?" He asked uncertainly.

"Hello!" Kagome replied in her angelic voice and InuYasha's heart almost stopped at the sound of it.

"How have you been, Kagome?" He asked trying to hide behind his desk and Miroku's perverted glances towards him.

"Oh, I've been good. I never got to thank you again for that crazy lift back to my place the other day."

"Oh, it was nothing, don't worry about it. How are the children? I hope they didn't inhale too much of that smoke."

Kagome smiled to herself. _He remembered the children!_ "Oh, they can handle things like that…no worries at all. So how have you been?"

"I've been ok…"

"Hmm…"

There was then a comfortable silence as the two just sat on the phone with each other, but not talking. It was a natural feeling, but they just couldn't pinpoint why.

_I hope he asks me out today. I can't wait to see him again! I almost want him to meet the children too. _

_I wonder if I should ask her out. I wonder if I should just come out and tell her that I'm the father…no… that wouldn't be good, but I have to tell her sometime. JUST WHEN?_

There was more silence until InuYasha finally decided to interrupt it.

"You wanna get some coffee after work?"

"SURE!" Kagome answered excitedly. "I love coffee and plus there is a really great coffee shop that has wonderful pastries."

"How does that not surprise me," laughed InuYasha.

Miroku turned in his desk surprised. _InuYasha, laughing?! Holy shit…that is amazing!_

"Hey, that's no fair…you probably like them too. I bet you that you would eat more than me!" Kagome teased which surprised Sango.

_Who is this guy and why do Kagome and him seem to click so well. I really have to get more information out of Miroku about him. I don't want to Kagome getting hurt again._ Sango thought to herself as she turned back to her work.

"I can't eat fifty donuts. That would be ridiculous! I'm definitely not as big as a pig as you, Miss Kagome!" InuYasha laughed out loud again.

"Mr. Takakashi…I beg your pardon! I am not a pig…I'm a swan with a very large appetite!" Kagome tried to say like she was irritated.

"SURE!"

Kagome giggled in the phone had to compose herself as Sango eyed her suspiciously. "Ok, ok. You wanna meet at five-thirty?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll bring my appetite."

"See you then," Kagome smiled sweetly looking up at the clock.

"Bye, Kagome," InuYasha smiled.

"Bye, Takakashi," replied Kagome as she hung up the phone and handed it back over to Sango.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Kagome answered with the slightest blush tinting her cheeks.

"Well, it appears that Miss Kagome has a thing for this Takakashi fellow."

Kagome sighed dreamily and propped her head up on her desk with her arm. She looked almost like a high school girl again. "Oh, Sango…I just can't place it. He feels so familiar and it's insane. I mean, he doesn't care that I have children or that they are hanyou and there is just something there….I can't place it, but something he said I'm sure is terribly similar to a dream I've been having lately."

"A dream?"

"Yeah, it was of that night…" Kagome said getting really quiet.

"Like, nightmares?"

"Not exactly," sighed Kagome. "They are weird. They are parts of that whole entire thing that I must have blocked out, but have been coming back to me recently. Like I never knew the attacker's name, but now in my dream, he made me say it. Then another dream I had was that of him afterwards, holding me and promising me that he would always protect me. He was crying too…"

"Are you serious?" Sango asked. "With knowing his name you could finally arrest him! What was his name?"

Kagome bit her lip. "InuYasha, and I know that I could arrest him, but then I think of what happened afterwards and how he was whimpering and promising to protect me."

"Oh, come on Kagome! Look what he did to you! I know he gave you two great gifts, but COME ON! He attacked you!"

"I know, I know, I know…but remember how there is always that presence around the house and if I'm ever out that just makes me feel safe? Maybe it really is him protecting me."

Sango sighed and returned to her work. "Honestly, Kagome, I think you have gone a little soft on this situation. I don't know why you have, but it is ridiculous and you need to open your eyes."

Kagome turned back to her work and couldn't concentrate. She just kept thinking about how InuYasha's eyes where red whenever he told her to kiss him while he was raping her, but then whenever she got the flash of remarkable golden eyes. The same golden eyes of Mizuki. "I just think that something was wrong with him, that's why he did that to me…that's, why he raped me. It was an accident."

"Believe what you want Kagome," sighed Sango.

Kagome didn't say anything; she just kept working, unable to get the whimpering and the soft, yet sad voice, out of her head.

AN: Ok, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait….I know, I've been a terrible author, but alas……my college is like a nazi concentration camp and I had to focus on my artwork for a while. Anywho, thank you again for all of those who reviewed long long ago, I hope to update soon since our finals are almost over…if I don't, please come and kick my butt .


End file.
